Out of the Dark
by klaralouw
Summary: Abandoned for the moment. Up for adoption!
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I only own Charles, Mary-Anne and Amy with her family, the rest belongs to S.M.**

**Chapter 1**

BPOV

My name is Isabella Marie Swan, but you could just call me Bella. I live in Forks, Washington. I live with my father, Charles, who has been abusing me since my mother, Mary-Anne, died . Of course I can't do anything about it, since Charles is the Chief of Police here. There's only one person who knows about Charles abusing me. I told her because she's my best friend. She begged me that she could tell her parents, but I told her she couldn't, and she understood that. What great is about Amy (my best friend) is that she lives next door. Her window is right beside mine. I can crawl onto the roof, onto her roof, then into her room. She would hold me while I cry and clean my wounds. Today Charles pushed me off a flight of stairs, and let me tell you, it hurts like hell. After he pushed me down, he kicked me a few times in the stomach and my ribs. He just left me there, and went back to work. I was lucky that I had my cell phone in my pocket. I quickly dialed Amy's number. Amy didn't answer. So I decided, what the hell, and just called their home number.

"_**Hello, Mary Lutz speaking, how may I help you?"**_Amy's mother asked. When I didn't answer, she asked, "_Hello? Is anyone here?"_

"**He-hello M-miss Lutz, it's Be-lla Swan fro-om next do-oor." I choked out.**

"_**Oh my, what's wrong dear?" **_she asked worriedly

.

"**Ma'am, Is-is Amy there?" I asked quietly.**

"_**Yes, dear, she is." **_

"**Can I please speak t-to h-h-her?" I whispered.**

"_**Sure, just a moment."**_

"_**Heya, Amy speaking."**_

"……………**."**

"_**Bells, is that you?"**_

"**Y-y-y-es." I whimpered. "H-he p-p-pushed me off a fl-flight of stairs." I sobbed.**

"_**Oh my goodness!! Are you okay? Can I come over?"**_

"**Y-yes." I whispered.**

"_**Be there in a few." She answered.**_

"**Amy?"**

"_**Yes, Bells?"**_

"**You can tell and bring your parents."**

"_**You sure? Okay. Be right there."**_

And she hung up.

I know it's short, but please review and tell me what you think!!!

klara


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: I only own Charles, Mary-Anne and Amy with her family, the rest belongs to S.M.**

**Chapter 2**

APOV (Amy)

I was sitting in the living room with my twin brother, Alec, and my wonderful boyfriend, Jarred (from La Push) when the phone rang.

"I'll go and get it!" Mother called from the kitchen.

"_**Hello, Mary Lutz speaking, how may I help you?"**_ Mom asked.

pause

"_**Oh my, what's wrong dear?" **_she asked worriedly

pause

"_**Yes, dear, she is."**_

_**Pause. **_

"_**Sure, just a moment."**_

"Amy," Mother called, "someone's on the phone for you." I looked over at Jarred, who just nodded. He looked worried. "Be right there, Mom." I called, then made my way to the telephone.

"_**Heya, Amy speaking."**_

"……………**."**

"_**Bells, is that you?"**_

"**Y-y-y-es." she whimpered. "H-he p-p-pushed me off a fl-flight of stairs." she sobbed.**

"_**Oh my goodness!! Are you okay? Can I come over?"**_

"**Y-yes." she whispered.**

"_**Be there in a few." I answered.**_

"**Amy?"**

"_**Yes, Bells?"**_

"**You can tell and bring your parents."**

"_**You sure? Okay. Be right there."**_

And she hung up.

JPOV (Jarred)

My Amy came back into the room looking worried. "Mum?" she called, "Could you all come downstairs? FAMILY MEETING, and it's URGENT!" she yelled.

"What's wrong, Amy?" I asked worriedly. When she looked up, I could see tears streaming down her eyes. "B-b-b-bella…" she whispered. "Jar, I know this is weird, but, uh, could you quickly sniff the air and tell me what you smell?" she asked softly, so only I could hear. I gave her a funny look, but did it anyway. I quickly went outside. What I smelled, shocked me. I smelled blood. Lots of blood.

I went back inside with a worried look on my face. "What did you smell?" she asked, looking on the verge of tears again. I hesitated, then answered, "Blood. Lots of it." Her eyes went wide, then she started sobbing. Just then Mrs. Lutz came into the room. When they saw her sobbing, they gave me question looks. I just shrugged. "Amy, Hun, what's wrong?" Mary asked. After a moment, she answered. "Mom, what I'm about to tell you, you can't tell to anyone, got it? You two too." She said sternly. We all nodded.

She took a deep breath before she answered. "Mom, Charles has been abusing Bells. The reason she called just now was because he pushed her *sob* down a whole *sob* flight of *sob sob* stairs!" she sobbed. Everyone was silent, too shocked to say anything. "Mom, Jar, Alec?" she whispered. "We need to help her. She's alone at the moment. She needs to go to the hospital, to Dr Cullen, I heard he's the best." I stiffened immediately. She looked at me with pleading eyes. "Dr Cullen is good, you know, not like his kids." She whispered. I just nodded.

I know it's short, but tell me what you think!!


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: I only own Charles, Mary-Anne and Amy with her family, the rest belongs to S.M.**

**Chapter 3**

JPOV (Jared)

"Please tell Dr Cullen to hurry." Amy whispered. I nodded, pulled my phone out and backed away a bit.

_Ring, Ring, Ring. _

"Hello, is Dr Cullen available? I'd like to speak to him please."

"Sure, may I ask who's speaking?" a woman's voice asked.

"Jarred from La Push."

"Just a moment." She replied.

"**How can I help you, Jared?" **asked Carlisle.

"We need your help Carlisle. Charles Swan has been abusing his daughter, Isabella. He pushed her off a flight of stairs. Just come quick, we're gonna check it out now."

"**Right, be there in a few."** With that we hung up.

"He's on his way." I told everyone. "Let's go."

APOV (Amy)

I grabbed Jared's arm. He gave me a reassuring squeeze. I pulled hum through the door, and we walked towards Bella's door. I paused for a moment, then I turned the door knob. It didn't budge, it was locked. "What the hell!" I yelled, "That damn bastard locked the door!"

"Amy!" Mother scolded. I mumbled a quick apology. I looked up towards Jared. "Jar, could you, uh, please break the door down?" Everyone gave me funny looks. "Well, how do you suppose we get in with the door locked, hmmm? Walk through a imaginary window?" I said sarcastically. Everyone looked a little embarrassed. "Sure." Jared said. He went to the door and pushed. Hard. Finally the door gave in. Jared and I walked in, the others waited outside.

The scene what I saw would forever be burned into my mind. There, at the bottom of the staircase, lay my friend, a lump in her own blood. It almost looked like she was brutally murdered.

"Bella? Bella, Hun, can you hear me? It's Amy and Jared." I asked, my voice cracking. She didn't respond. "Bells? Please Bells, answer me! C'mon, say something!" Still no respond. "BELLA!! Don't leave me! You're safe now! We're here for you." I looked at Jared, he looked sad, he really liked Bella. "Does she have a heartbeat?" I asked softly, so just Jared could hear. I looked at Bells, then back at Jared. There were a few tears coming down his eyes. This couldn't be good. "Jus-just faintly. It's very weak" he told me.

JPOV (Jared)

"Does she have a heartbeat?" Amy asked me softly. I looked over at Bella, one of my best friends. I knew what that bastard did to her, but I promised I won't tell anyone. I listened for a heartbeat from Bells. At first I didn't hear anything, but then I heard it. It was very faint, barely alive. "Jus-just faintly. It's very weak." I told her. Just then I could hear a car pull up the driveway. It was Carlisle.

"What happened?" Carlisle asked when he came in. "Is that Isabella over there?" he asked, pointing to Bella. I nodded. "You should go outside and alert the pack. Charles is over at Billy's." he said.

"How'd you now?" Amy asked, curiously. Carlisle looked at me. "She knows about mythical creatures." He nodded. "Alice saw him crossing the border. Edward was nearby when he drove past, and saw that he was heading to the Black's." he said. We both nodded. Carlisle made his way over to Bella. He examined her quickly. "We need to get her to the hospital, and fast. She could die if we don't hurry. Is she a friend of yours?" he asked me. "Yes, of mine and Amy. Amy's best, actually." I said. He nodded. He went to pick her up, but then thought better of it. "Uh, this is quiet embarrassing, but Jared, could you please pick her up? I mean, your temperature is hot while mine is ice cold." Carlisle asked. I nodded. I then picked her up. "We'll go to the hospital, and from there I'll inform the pack." I said. Carlisle and Amy nodded. "Uh," Amy said, "I'll tell Mom and Alec to take the Mercedes and meet us at the hospital."

With that we climbed into Carlisle's Mercedes and raced off to the hospital.

I know it's short. but please Review!!

klara


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: I only own Charles, Mary-Anne and Amy with her family, the rest belongs to S.M.**

**Chapter 4**

BPOV

When I woke up, I was in a different room. Usually one would be scared to be somewhere you don't know, but not me. Anywhere away from Charles is safe for me. I felt a rough hand on my face. I knew that hand anywhere, it's Charles'. I flinched away from his touch.

"Shh, Baby, I'm here. C'mon, everything is going to be okay. Once you are healed, we would do something….. special." I know what he means, why can't the others?! Once I'm healed, he's just going to hurt me again. Charles punched me in my stomach. That means no one else is in the room. I opened my eyes. His face was covered in anger. He lifted his hand and hit me again, but at the same time someone came into the room.

I hope they noticed this man here just hurt me. Probably not. "JARED!" Amy yelled. "JAR, QUICK!! CHARLES CAME IN!!! HURRY!!" Charles looked scared. He quickly opened the window and jumped through. Amy was full on sobbing now. "BELLA!! Are you okay? OMG he is such an asshole!" she told me. I smiled at her and mouthed 'thank you'. She smiled right back. Suddenly Jared burst through the door.

"What's wrong, Amy?" Jarred asked out of breath.

"When I c-came i-in I s-s-saw Charles" she spat the name, "hitting Bells! He must've climbed through the window. That ass!" Amy sob-yelled. She started to shake uncontrollably. Strange. Jared looked suddenly panicky. "Dr Cullen," he called, when he came in he continued, "please watch Bella, I have a . . . problem." He said, giving him a pointed look. He whispered something softly, and Dr Cullen nodded. They quickly left.

APOV (Amy)

At the moment Mom, Alec, Jared and I are filling out paperwork. I'm being questioned. Suddenly I got a feeling that something is wrong. "Um excuse me Sir, but I'd like to check on Bella please." He nodded. I ran to Bella's room. When I opened the door I saw that sick ass of a Charles hovering over Bella, hitting her. "JARED!" I yelled. "JAR, QUICK!! CHARLES CAME IN!!! HURRY!!" Charles looked scared. He quickly opened the window and jumped through. I was full on sobbing now. "BELLA!! Are you okay? OMG he is such an asshole!" I told her. she smiled at me and mouthed 'thank you'. I smiled right back. Suddenly Jared burst through the door.

"What's wrong, Amy?" Jarred asked out of breath.

"When I c-came i-in I s-s-saw Charles" I spat the name, "hitting Bells! He must've climbed through the window. That ass!" I sob-yelled. I started to shake uncontrollably. Jared looked panicky. "Dr Cullen," he called, when he came in he continued, "please watch Bella, I have a . . . problem." He said, giving him a pointed look. He whispered something softly, and Dr Cullen nodded. We quickly left.

He pulled me into the forest. I could feel myself explode. White fur came out of me. I howled. WHAT THE HELL?! I could hear other voices in my head. I could hear Sam, Jared, Jacob, Paul, Embry, Quil, Seth, Leah, Collin and Brandy. OH NO!! I'm a freaking shape-shifter. I groaned.

_**Amy, are you okay? I thought for a moment you're gonna explode and kill Charles!! **_-Jared said franticly. I shook my head.

_**Why would Amy do that? Charles didn't do anything! He's at Billy's at the moment**_ – Jake said.

_**No he isn't. **_I showed them everything. From the first day Bella came to me crying and full of blood, to today. They all gasped. _**Guys, Bells is hurt badly. When I touched her while I waited for Jar, she was boiling, the same temperature as you guys. I'm worried, Sam.**_ I said softly. Jared and I went to La Push to meet the pack. I was excited, in a hour I'm going to get our protectors tattoo.

BPOV

Dr Cullen called his son, Edward, to come over to the hospital. We were kind of friends, but not that close. He seemed to always know when I had a bad day at home. When he came into the room, I scrunched my nose up, he did the same. His scent was sickly sweet. For some reason I want to rip him apart and burn the pieces. I looked at him, I was trembling. "Uh, Edward, why do I have the urge to rip you apart and burn the pieces?" he smiled at me. "Don't worry, you'll know soon enough." What's that supposed to mean? "Edward?" I asked. "What?" he asked.

"I need your help. I don't want to be here. Look, I know it's weird, but I'm already healed. It's been only 9 hours. And I have this pull to go outside. Please?" I begged. He looked at me and smiled. "Sure." With that he lift me up and helped me out of the window and put me in the forest. Even though he smelled wrong, I gave him a kiss on his cheek. "Thanks, Edward." And with that I took off at an amazing speed deeper into the forest.

Please tell me what you think!!

AN : If you want to be in the story, please PM me. I'll take the first 5. Describe yourself. I need two new characters. Oh yes, you must say what you want to be. A vampire, human or werewolf. (I'm making a different pack, the one Bella's going to be in.) if you're a vampire, you must tell your gift.

PLEASE, I NEED THIS ASAP!!!

thanks


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I only own Charles, Mary-Anne and Amy with her family, the rest belongs to S.M.**

**AN: sorry, I know everyone is ooc. **

**Chapter 5**

APOV

It was great to be a part of the pack. We were all like family. I even managed to soften Leah up. It shocked everyone, but hey, I can do wonders to a person. I have been here two hours when the hospital called me.

"_**Hello. Is this Amy Lutz?" **_a lady asked.

"Yes, how may I help you?"

"_**I just wanted to ask, is Miss Swan with you?"**_ This confused me.

"No, why would she be? I thought she was at the hospital?" I asked worriedly.

The woman sighed a sad sigh. _**"No, a half an hour ago we found her room empty with an open window"**_ I gasped in horror. What if Charles got to her? "Thank you for the call. Please let me know if you find her." I hung up without a reply.

When I came back into the room everybody looked normal. "Who was that, Amy?" Jared asked me. I stared at him. As if he read my thoughts, he said, "We were laughing over a memory of Jacob running into a tree." They all burst out laughing. It was funny, I must admit, but I couldn't laugh, not while my friend is missing. I need to find Bella. For all I know she could be dead. Everyone stopped laughing when they saw I didn't laugh and had a few tears running down my face. "What's wrong, baby?" Jared asked concerned.

"We never should've left Bella alone!" I yelled. Everyone was confused. "What do you mean?" Sam asked me. "She's gone! She's gone! For all we know she could be dead or half way to Canada!" I sobbed. "The hospital just called and told me they found her room empty with an open window. I mean, she couldn't have done that by herself. Her leg was broken! She was badly injured! She couldn't just disappear. UGH!!!" I was rambling. "Shh, babe, calm down. We'll find her. Everything's going to be okay" Jared said soothingly while I sobbed into his chest. After a while I calmed down. "C'mon guys, let's go to Forks." I sniffed.

There was nothing at the hospital except Edward's scent, but according to Carlisle, he asked him to bring Bella water. That was no help. We searched the forest nearby, but didn't pick up her scent. All we could smell deep in the forest was Edward with a scent of an animal. It was probably a deer's. No help there, either. At the moment I was losing it. Will I see my best friend ever again?

BPOV (IN MY STORY BELLA IS 16, SOON TO BE 17)

I was very grateful for Edward's help for escaping the hospital. I felt the need to get outside, stronger than ever. I have been running for a few hours now. I can't believe I'm not tired yet. I just passed a sign that said: 'Welcome to Canada'. Wow, I'm really far. I really need to buy myself some food. I had dark jeans and a white tank top on with silver pumps. I had about $50 in my pocket. I could buy myself a really cheap disposable phone and something to eat. Good.

I walked into a small store. I didn't even bother to look at the name. I bought myself a disposable phone with a bag of French fries. It was dark outside now. I was in a dark alley with only a few lights. I saw five men, drunk at that, walking my way. They were only about 50 feet away. I quickly grabbed my things and walked away. As I passed them, one of the men grabbed my arm tightly. "Where're you going? How 'bout hangin' out with us?" I dark haired guy asked. "It's none of your business." I growled at him. I tried to pull myself out of his grip, but it was too tight. "My name's Darren, by the way."

Things started to get ugly. I wasn't strong enough to fight them off. Darren started to unzip my pants. I knew it was useless to try and fight them all off.

I was half undressed when suddenly a girl zoomed in front of me, throwing the man off of me. He hit a tree and was unconscious. She went to the guy name Charl and knocked him out. The other men all ran away when they heard her growl. She came over to me and picked me up. She carried me bridal style into the forest and began to run as fast as lightning. The last thing I could remember was her opening a door. Then it all went black.

When I regained consciousness, my whole body hurt. My head felt as if it may explode. I slowly opened my eyes and saw a girl about 5'10 standing in front of me. She had big brown eyes and straight dark brown hair. She looked about 14. "Heya!" she chirped happily. "I'm Kaye! What's your name?"

"Hey, I'm Isabella Swan, but please call me Bella." She gave me a hug. "So, how old are you, Kaye?" I asked her. She looked 15. "I'm 14, you?" I laughed at her. "You look more like fifteen. I'm sixteen." She smiled at me. "That's awesome. So what you doin' in Canada?" she asked me. I just shrugged. "I escaped a hospital. I came from Forks, I, uh, okay, I know this is weird, but I ran here in just a few hours." She smiled at me. "So, Bells, do you know the Quileute legends?" she asked me. I nodded. "It's some stuff about the cold ones and werewolves, the protectors of their tribe." She smiled hugely.

"Exactly! I know this might be a shocker, but we are soon to be changed! All we need to do is get angry, and ta da! Were phased!" she told me happily. Well, she seems happy. Reminds me of Alice. "How'd you know?" I asked her skeptically. Her face immediately fell. "Well, my dad was the chief of the Makah Reservation halfway to La Push." She told me sadly. "What do you mean _was_?" I asked. She shrugged. "My whole family, except my big brother, was murdered, by the cold ones. My dad told me these things just before he died. My brother told me a few months back that he's a shape-shifter and that he'll help me through the phase. He's 17 and a half. He's just out with some friends." She shook her head. "So he's the only one in the pack?" I asked her. She nodded. "But we'll join him soon. Except if you want to go back to La Push?" I shook my head viciously. "Good. I'll be right back. I'm gonna call Justin and tell him we have a guest. Don't break anything." She went outside to call her brother.

I looked around the house. It looked nice and cozy. The walls were painted a warm red color. The furniture was black. I took this as an opportunity to call Amy.

APOV (Amy)

I was really sad since Bella left. It has been almost been 20 hours. I haven't slept once. I kept staring at my phone, hoping she'd call. I've been staring for two hours, still no call. Just as I was about to give up, it ringed. The caller ID was private.

"Hello?" I asked.

"_**Hey Amy, it's Bella." **_The unmistakable voice of my best friend said.

"Oh my gosh Bella! Where have you been? Where are you? I miss you badly, Hun!" I said franticly into the phone. She laughed at me.

"_**Listen, is the Pack anywhere near you at the moment?" **_she asked. How did she know about the pack?

"Uh, I don't know what you mean, Bells." I said nervously.

"_**Cut the crap, Amy. I know the La Push kids are shape-shifters. I should know. Now tell me, are they within hearing range?" **_she asked again.

"Nope, why?" I asked her. She took a deep breath.

"_**Amy, just know that I love you and I'll never forget you. Okay? Tell Jake I love him, please? I just wanted to say, if you guys saw a few unknown wolves wandering around La Push and Forks, don't kill them. Not the white wolf. They just might be someone you know."**_ She said in a serious voice. Before I could reply, she hung up.

Just then, the Pack came through the door. They must've seen my shocked expression, because Sam went immediately into Alpha mode. "What happened, Amy?" he asked me. It was too long of a story to tell them. "L-let's go and phase. I'll show you."

So I showed them everything. No one understood what she meant.

That night I dreamt of Bella, along with another boy and girl, exploding into giant wolves.

Please tell me what you think!!!


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I only own Charles, Mary-Anne and Amy with her family, the rest belongs to S.M.**

**AN: sorry, I know everyone is ooc. **

**Chapter 6**

BPOV

As soon as I hung up on Amy, Kaye came back inside grinning."Hey! Justin's gonna be here in like, 2 seconds." She giggled. As if on cue, a figure came through the door. He was really tall. He looked a lot like his sister. "Hey, Kay." He greeted her. "Heya bro! This is Bella from Forks. Bella, this is Justin. Now, could y'all hug now and be happy?" I blushed at that. He chuckled and pulled me into a tight hug. He was really hot. "Kay, is it okay if Bella room with you? I bet she'd be uncomfortable rooming with me." Kaye and I shrugged and said "sure" at exactly the same time. "Oh, Bella, Kay, let's go outside. It's time that you guys phase. I heard there's a lot of vampires in the area." We both nodded and followed him outside.

"Now Kaye, think about what makes you the most angry? Bella, move to my side, please?" I nodded.

"I'm gonna think 'bout your friend, Kyle. Gosh, I hate him!" she said. She started to shake uncontrollably. Suddenly she exploded into a horse size wolf. She was a sand colored wolf. He turned to me. "I'm gonna think 'bout Charles." I thought about yesterday when he threw me down the stairs. I thought about every single time he hit me. How I asked for him to stop but he had no mercy. This made me shake uncontrollably, but I didn't phase. I thought more and more about Charles, when he killed my little Labrador retriever pup. He drowned her. I think Justin noticed I couldn't phase, so he slapped me across the face, then whispered an apology. I nodded and finally phased. Justin phased, too. His fur was dark russet brown.

I couldn't stop my mind, they were full of pictures of Charles. Every time he hurt me. It played over and over again. Flinch after flinch could be felt from Justin, Kaye and I. I phased back into human form and broke down sobbing. Justin phased back, pulled on is boxers and threw be a dress. "Shh, it's okay." He soothed me. "I'm quickly getting Kaye to phase back and send her to the house. We can chat then, Okay?" I nodded at him. I was curled into a little ball, so I didn't see Kaye phase back. Justin came back to me and picked me up bridal style. I snuggled closer to him. I think I like him already. He sat down, with me still on his lap, at a beautiful lake. He whispered soothing words to me to calm me down. It worked. "Hey," he whispered, "Are you okay?" I nodded and put my hands around him. "Yes, thank you. I didn't mean for you two to see that. I- I'm really sorry." I whispered. He pulled me tighter to him. "It's okay." He whispered into my hair.

We just sat there, holding each other, not saying a word. Suddenly he kissed me on the lips. It was a sweet kiss. Not desperate, just soft and sweet. I was shocked, but almost an instant later I kissed him back. We both pulled away for air. "I'm so sorry Bella, I didn't mean-" he started, but I interrupted him with a small kiss of my own. He smiled at me. We stood up and slowly walked hand in hand back to the house.

As soon as he opened the door, there was a very happy Kaye at the door. She had obviously saw our hands that were entwined with each other. She squealed and pulled us both into a hug. We both just laughed at her.

"C'mon guys, we need to rest. Tomorrow's gonna be a long day." We all went to our rooms to sleep. Tomorrow we are visiting my friend, Meredith, along with her sister, Leila Price. She told us they had other visitors, too.

**THE NEXT DAY**

APOV (Amy)

Today we were going to Port Angeles to go and visit my friends, Leila and her sister, Meredith Price. "C'mon guys!" I yelled, knowing they would all hear me, since of 1. They are werewolves, and 2. They are upstairs. "We're going to be late if we don't leave right now!" In a flash they were all downstairs. Tonight we were sleeping over at the Price's. They are also having 3 other guests. She said it's okay if we all came, since they live in a mansion. The others were three, we were twelve (my brother, Alec, joined the pack, too.), and they were three (sisters and Mother). That equals 18 people in that house. Wow, they are sure rich people!

It was a short drive to Port Angeles, since we were all friends together in my mother's van. Soon enough we were at the Price's door, getting greeted by two beautiful girls. They were both about 5ft 7. They were 15 years old.

Meredith had curly blonde hair that went past her shoulders. She had piercing blue eyes. Huh? Last time I saw Meredith, she had green eyes. She was wearing black skinny jeans, a dark purple tank top and silver pumps. She also wore a silver necklace around her neck with a "M" on it. It was covered in diamonds.

Leila had thick brown hair that, too, was nicely layered and went past her shoulders. She wore black skinny jeans and had a dark purple Greenday 21st Century Breakdown hoody over her black tank top. She, too, wore silver pumps. She had the same necklace as Meredith, except she had a "L" on hers.

They both smiled hugely when they took in my friends. They both squealed when they saw me and pulled me into a tight hug. "Oh, we've miss you so much!" Meredith whispered to me. When they both pulled back they had small frowns on their faces. "Oh me gosh, you're burnin' up, Amy! Are you okay?" Leila asked worriedly. We all laughed at them. "Well, c'mon in then. Mom's not home, and our other guests should be here soon." Meredith laughed. We all followed her into their lounge. All the boys looked around in awe.

"So, aren't you gonna introduce us, A?" Leila asked me. "Oh goodness, I'm sorry. This is Sam, Jared, Jacob, Paul, Embry, Quil, Seth, Leah, Collin, Brandy, and of course, my dearest brother, Alec. And boys, over there is Meredith and Leila." I introduced them. It looked like the single boys liked the view of the two girls.

We were all laughing and getting to know each other, when the door bell rang. The sisters jumped up to get the door. We could hear both of them squeal. Then we heard laughter.

Who came through the door, shocked me halfway to hell.

Please review!!


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I only own Charles, Mary-Anne and Amy with her family, the rest belongs to S.M.**

**AN: sorry, I know everyone is ooc. **

**Chapter 7**

BPOV

The drive to Port Angeles went fast, and soon enough we were in front of the Price Mansion. There were a few other cars, too, but hat scared me was the one car that looked like it was Amy's. "C'mon you two! We can get our luggage later!" I called to Kaye and Justin. Kaye squealed with excitement when she saw her brother entwine our hands. We walked over to the front door. I knocked on the door. We could hear laughter, then two sets of feet running towards the door.

I saw Meredith, she had green eyes. She was wearing black skinny jeans, a dark purple tank top and silver pumps. She also wore a silver necklace around her neck with a "M" on it. It was covered in diamonds.

Her sister, Leila, brown hair that, too, was nicely layered and went past her shoulders. She wore black skinny jeans and had a dark purple Greenday 21st Century Breakdown hoody over her black tank top. She, too, wore silver pumps. She had the same necklace as Meredith, except she had a "L" on hers.

When Leila saw me, she squealed and gave me a surprisingly tight hug. We all laughed at her. She huffed. "Hey! I'm happy to see my friend, okay! Last time I checked, she was reported freakin' missing!" she exclaimed. I smiled at her. "Twins, this is Justin and his sister, Kaye. Guys, these are the twins, Meredith and Leila." I introduced them. They all exchanged hello's. "C'mon guys. Let's get inside! You'll love my guests!" Meredith said happily. We laughed and followed her inside. I could tell those two were close to phasing. It really was strange.

When we came into the house, I saw Sam, Jared, Jacob, Paul, Embry, Quil, Seth, Leah, Collin, Brandy, Amy and Alec. I didn't look in the eyes of anyone. I was never so happy in my life as now. "Thanks!" I whispered to Kaye. She was the one that insisted that I dye my hair black and put red and silver streaks in. I also wear heavy make up to prevent that anyone recognize me.

"Guys! This is Bella, her boyfriend Justin and his sister Kaye. Other guys, this is Sam, Jacob, Jarred, Paul, Embry, Quil, Seth, Leah, Collin and Brandy." She introduced us. No one recognized me. When I looked up, my eyes met Seth's. Instantly my whole world faded away. Nothing was important to me anymore, not my family, Justin nor Kaye. That's when I realized that I imprinted. I quickly looked at my family. Justin didn't notice, but Kaye sure did. She had tears staining her cheeks. How could I be so horrible?

My eyes immediately stinged with tears. In a matter of three seconds, they were flowing like rivers down my face. "Bells? Kaye? You guys OK?" Leila asked us. When she said that, all eyes were on us. I shook my head. "I'm sorry guys. I just can't do this. I'm such a horrible person!" I whispered. I looked at Kaye and mouthed 'sorry' to her. She only understood why I said sorry when I tried to remove my hand from Justin's. He just held it tighter. "Justin. Let. Go. NOW." I said slowly. He didn't let go. I pulled with inhuman force until my hand was out. I looked at Justin, tears staining my face. "I'm so sorry, Justin. Just don't come after me." I pleaded. I turned on my heel and ran with werewolf speed out of the house. I could hear Kaye call after me. Everyone was shocked silent.

I ran and ran, as fast as I could. I needed to get away. Far away. I ran deep into the forest. I saw a HUGE oak tree. I sank down at the roots and sobbed. After awhile, I heard someone coming. I looked up and saw Jacob. "Hey, Jake." I whispered. He smiled and sat down next to me.

We said nothing for about ten minutes. He decided to break the silence first. "Bella, are you Bella Swan?" he asked softly. I growled. "I'll never be a Swan!" I spat. "The day I escaped from that hospital I rid myself from that name." His eyes widened. "BELLS!" he exclaimed happily. He pulled me into a tight hug. I started sobbing into his chest.

"Shh, Bells. It's okay. Will you please tell me what's wrong?" he asked me. After a few minutes I stopped crying. "Jake, I'm busy dating Justin. I met him before I completely phased. He and his little sister, Kaye, is a werewolf, too. And-and-and-" I sobbed. "-and when I came into that house to find all of my friends, I was happy! But then I imprinted! Freakin' imprinted Jake!" I yelled. He frowned. "On who?" he asked. I looked at him. "Seth." I whispered. He gave me a sympathetic look. "It'll be okay. Don't worry, I'm not gonna tell anyone. You do that. Let's go back." He told me. I smiled and stood up. He took my hand and we raced back to the house.

When we came through the door, Amy and Kaye pulled me into a hug. "Oh my Gob! Don't take off like that again! Do you hear me!?" Amy yelled. "I promise." I whispered. When they let go of me, I whispered: "Justin, I-I-I imprinted on S-seth."

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**I'm sorry that I haven't updated in a while!! School's been hectic!!**

**Please review!!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I only own Charles, Mary-Anne and Amy with her family, the rest belongs to S.M.**

**AN: sorry, I know everyone is ooc. **

**Chapter 8**

BPOV

Everyone was silent. Shocked. Jake grabbed my hand and gave it a squeeze. I squeezed back. It's been awhile since I told Justin that I had imprinted. "Justin, say something." I whispered softly, pleading. He took a deep unsteady breath and shook his head. "Justin?!" I sobbed. Still no answer. I ran quickly outside and phased. I howled long and hard. For hours.

After about six hours of howling, I went 'wolf', because I was hungry and didn't want to go back. I remembered that I have no clothes. I ran as far as I could from Port Angeles. I ran for a while when I smelled the scent of a deer. It smelled okay. I followed it quickly and pounced onto it. I broke its neck and started eating.

I figured since I was alone in my head, that nobody had phased or I was too far away to hear them. It has been 14 hours since I ran away and I was really tired. I searched for a sleeping spot. After awhile I found a warm and cozy cave. Something smelled wrong in the air, it smelled like gunpowder. It came from inside the cave. Since I was smaller than Justin, I was only twice the size of normal wolves.

After a while of walking, I saw I figure in the dark. As I neared, I saw it was a man filling his gun with gunpowder. What's he gonna shoot? I thought. That's when I saw them. Two wolf cubs and two dead wolves next to them. I assumed that it was their parents. I growled, a little too loudly, since when I growled the man span around. His eyes widened when he took in my appearance.

I know what I looked like. I was pure white with ice blue eyes and I was huge. The man grabbed his gun and shot me. I howled in pain and growled at him. He shot again, this time in my stomach.

Shit. Shit. Shit. OMG I need help! HELO?! ANY ONE! PLEASE THIS GUY'S GONNA KILL ME!! I know I'm a wolf but actually I'm a shape shifter!

The man grinned at me and stepped forward, seeing that I was now weak. He put the gun between my eyes.

Just then someone came rushing in, not just anyone, but a vampire.

Faith's POV (THE VAMP HELPING BELLA)

I was busy hunting, animals obviously, when I smelt blood. It reeked a lot, it smelled like those mutts. I could also smell young wolves (two) and a human with a.. gun? Maybe I should try and listen in for thoughts.

_OMG that wolf is huge!! Hmm, maybe I should shoot. It might attack me. Maybe it was part of the pack I killed. _The human thought. Just then I heard a thunderous "boom!". Then I heard a painful howl then growls. Then another boom.

I listened for thoughts again.

_Shit. Shit. Shit. OMG I need help! HELO?! ANY ONE! PLEASE THIS GUY'S GONNA KILL ME!! I know I'm a wolf but actually I'm a shape shifter!_

I was horrified when I heard those thoughts. I thought it was a real werewolf, but it was a poor shape shifter!! My mate's one!! (He imprinted on me while I was human). I ran as fast as I could to the cave.

When I entered, I saw a man pointing a gun between the weak shape shifter's eyes. He was about to shoot, but I quickly snapped his neck.

**Xoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxooxox**

**I know its short. Please review!!  
AN: All my stories aint gonna be updated very often,,,**


	9. A Very Important AN

Hello! Long time no update…I'm sorry! *hides behind a random wall* Real life has been a bummer.

I've got an important question to ask: Is there anyone who would like to adopt this story? If not, I will delete it! I'm so sorry for abandoning this fic, but i just have no clue what went on in my head when I started it. Thank you to everyone who stayed here with me! I appreciate it a lot!

Thanks for your time (:

Xx klaralouw


End file.
